


The Magical Mischief-Makers

by robinsraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsraven/pseuds/robinsraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George were never told who actually wrote the Marauder’s Map. Turns out they had been making plenty of mischief with one of the original Marauders at Grimmauld Place without even realizing it, until they were recruited into one of Sirius's first pranks since his days at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Mischief-Makers

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea that I had to write out about Remus and Sirius. I hope that it’s good, but I like it either way.

Fred and George didn’t know much about Sirius Black other than the fact that he was wanted by the government, even though he was innocent, he snuck into Hogwarts their fourth year, nearly killed the family rat (good riddance), was friends with Professor Lupin, and that he was Harry’s closest family other than the Weasleys, of course. But, the summer of their sixth year, they stayed at Grimmauld Place where they were finally able to meet Sirius and the eerie remnants of the Black family.

After offering his family’s home as refuge to the Order, Sirius was glad to have company. Even when Molly was yelling and chasing Fred and George through the halls, he would smile faintly with a nostalgic memory of his adoptive family. One day, when Remus wasn’t around to help him cope, Sirius couldn’t stop himself from thinking about his childhood in his parent’s cursed home. The walls made his soul feel heavy, and his mother started screaming again. Her voice cut at his skin. Tonks murmured an apology for tripping in the hallway again as Sirius left to find any small kind of sanctuary he could.

He needed to talk to Harry. His godson was usually able to pull him out of the darkness if even only for a few minutes. As he walked up the stairs to the room lent out to Ron and Harry, he heard muffled sounds and snickers. Cautiously, he knocked on the closed door. The other side went silent immediately. The door slowly opened, and no one was visible.

“If I walk through this doorway,” Sirius sighed, “I’m not going to be assaulted, am I?”

Fred’s face popped around the corner with a smirk, “Well, if Ron and Harry are out of sight, come on in and shut the door quick!”

Now intrigued with the twins’ mischief, Sirius came in to discover what they had been doing. He raised his eyebrows and put his hands in his front pockets to observe the damage that had been done. Stink pellets littered the floor around the two beds. Fred and George began to explain how Ron needed to be kept on his toes, and that Harry was just collateral damage.

“But- I mean-,” George scratched the back of his head, “if you don’t want us to bother Harry- it’s not like-”

“Oh, no! Don’t let me stop you. By all means go right ahead. Just don’t tell him I had any part of this,” Sirius smiled. “Although, I would suggest you put them under the covers," he gestured towards the beds, "It has more of an element of shock.”

It didn’t take long for the three to form an alliance once Fred and George realized that if Sirius was involved in this war, they wanted him on their side. A few days after the incident and a few lectures from their mother, Fred and George found Sirius after dinner for advice on whether they should use the self-propelling custard pies or the classic trick wands. Sirius smiled and began to plan extravagant ideas with the twins. He was glad to feel something a little more normal, if that was even possible for him to feel again.

Fred and George even began discussing their joke shop with Sirius when their mom wasn’t around. Occasionally, they included Harry, their benefactor, in the discussion of their newest products. Sirius was impressed by their passion and dedication. He supported them, but only behind Mrs. Weasley’s back because otherwise there would be a full uprising in the house. Although it could be entertaining, Sirius decided to avoid the bone-chilling glares as much as possible. Instead, he just winked at the twins as he walked past them getting another lecture because Sirius suggested they put a layer of oil on the entire hallway.

One day, Sirius called an emergency meeting with the twins.

“So, I just got news that Remus is coming back from a mission in a few days, and I need both your help if this is going to be done right.”

The group began whispering together every chance they could escape Mrs. Weasley’s observant eyes.

A few days later, Remus came to Grimmauld Place and greeted Sirius with a weary expression and new scars on his body. They hugged and caught up on what’s been happening in the world. Sirius kept refilling their tea as they sat together until Sirius forced Remus to go to bed. That night, he knew Remus needed to rest and relax into safety again.

The next morning, Sirius woke up early in order to make sure he got up before Remus. Fred and George soon joined him in the dining area as they sat calmly facing the door to the hallway and drank tea. Sirius stood by the table on the opposite side, closer to the door, ready in case if he would have to make a run for it. They spoke a little but not much as they all wanted the hear every detail of what was about to happen upstairs.

Soon, they heard distressed noises and a couple curses that brought a wide smirk to Sirius’s face. He caught the twins’ eyes and winked while taking another sip.

“SIRIUS! I KNOW THIS WAS YOU!” Remus yelled through the house clearly not caring if he woke anyone up. Immediately after he spoke, thundering steps could be heard through the wooden ceiling of the kitchen and down the stairs cascading dust onto the table.

“Here he comes,” Sirius said without much concern into his mug. Remus rushed into the room half-dressed and made straight for Sirius. Fred and George started to silently snicker but didn’t say a word. They did not want to be involved in this one. Spectating seemed much safer at this point.

“Good morning, Remus! Did you sleep well? Have a good shower?” Sirius asked with a wide grin that reached his eyes and a higher voice than usual. Sirius broke into an even wider grin and slowly his chuckling broke into all out laughter.

Remus had just a flicker of a smile before he clearly punctuated each word as he replied, “Padfoot, what the bloody hell did you do to my hair?”

Fred and George began to whisper at one another rapidly. And then they both fell silent intently watching the scene in front of them with renewed curiosity.

“Umm, I guess I’m not quite sure I know what you’re talking about, Moony? Fred, George, do you know what he’s talking about?”

“Not a clue,” they said together with smirks.

“Sirius, my hair is as blue as the sky,” Remus calmed down as he talked but was still enunciating each word.

“Yes, it really brings out your eyes.”

“You know, Sirius, you really don’t think out your pranks that well sometimes. Revenge will always come back at you, and I think we all now who really cares more about the presentation of their hair,” Remus said as he raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius’s smirk dropped, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You brought this on yourself. Besides, you should remember why we originally decided to stop our prank war and create an alliance together.”

“Okay, okay fine! I concede and will change your hair back.”

“And you’ll make me breakfast.”

“Not happening.”

“Haven’t you always loved short hair? I think it would look good on you. Have you ever considered shaving all of that off?”

Sirius glares at him, “Fine, but I’m only making tea, and then I’ll change your hair back AFTER.”

“Deal,” Remus smiled.

Sirius walked away to go heat more water.

When Sirius came back, he threw his arm around Remus and offered him a cup of tea. Remus accepted, and soon all four sat down together.

Fred looked at George questioningly, and George gestured with a nod of his head toward the older two. Fred suddenly piped up and asked, “Say, Professor Lupin,” Sirius smiled at the title, “did you, ah...call Sirius, Padfoot. We just were wondering because we kinda have heard that before and-”

Remus smiled which quickly grew into a laugh, and Fred smiled but looked a little confused. “Of course, that makes sense now! You two were the ones who gave the map to Harry. I always wondered who he got it from. I never asked.”

“So, wait, if you know about the map, were you ones that, you know, made it?” George asked with uncertainty.

“Did Harry not tell you? I suppose he didn’t want to out Remus and me,” Sirius said. “But since you asked, yes we are the legends themselves. I would like to introduce myself, Padfoot, and this here is Moony,” he says as he puts his arm around Remus again and then stood up to take a bow. “We are the proud Magical Mischief-Makers and the creators themselves of the famed Marauder’s Map”

“No way,” said George.

“We owe you so much,” they said simultaneously.


End file.
